me amas?
by titania-chan
Summary: lucy es una estudiante universitaria, que por el destino es casi atropellada por natsu dragneel uno de los hombres mas rico del mundo, con esto lucy tendrá que enfrentar muchas cosas para llegar a ser feliz con el ... pero lucy podrá? esa historia no es basada en ningún libro osea yo la escribí n.n... léanla por fa! les gustara n.n (habrá escenas con sexo pero no muchas)
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Escucho el despertador, no quiero levantarme pero debo hacerlo son mis últimas semanas de clases y se acercan la pruebas finales para sacar mi doctorado en pedagogía en literatura e historia en la Universidad de Barcelona, pero no soy española , soy chilena… o como extraño a mi país, me levanto de mala gana hasta la ducha, cuando salgo veo la hora 7:00 am es temprano todavía , me seco y me visto , me pongo unos pantalones y una camisa sencilla con unas zapatillas de hace 3 años, me tomo un desayuno express y salgo de mi departamento me pongo los audífonos y los conecto al celular y empiezo a escuchar música mientras me dirijo a la universidad, pero cuando iba pasando por fuera de la salida de un estacionamiento sin darme cuenta un auto casi me atropella…

Cuando reacciono, estoy en el piso mientras del auto sale un hombre con un traje negro, se ve imponente con ese traje y eso ojos! Oh mi dios … son de color verde oscuro que me dejan completamente fuera de si, no debo ne garlo es bastante sexy pero no es el punto… casi me atropella!

Estas bien?-veo que se acerca a mi, bueno en lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos

Ettooo… si-realmente no estoy bien me duele la pierna por la caída y un poco mareada pero que puedo decir su mirada me deja sin habla

Enserio?... bueno me alegro de que lo esté pero la próxima ve por donde vas y bájale el volumen a la música de tu celular-me doy cuenta que la tengo al 100% del volumen, que vergüenza! …. Me ponga roja solo al pensar el espectáculo que estoy haciendo en la calle con este hombre no… con este dios griego que está al frente mío – oye tienes fiebre? Estas completamente roja-se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme

Note preocupes estoy bien…gracias por preocuparte …-como se llamar este dios griego

Natsu… mi nombre es natsu –me quedo sin habla como supo lo que pensaba y como ve con esa mirada me deja sin habla, sus ojos se conectan con los mios, hay mi dios! Es hermoso!- y el tuyo es?

Ahh!... mi nombre es… es…. Lucy!-que me pasa!.. con ningún hombre que eh conocido me eh sentido tan… enamorada?, no lucy eso es imposible apenas lo conoces y viéndolo asi casi te atropella!

Lucy?... lindo nombre luce… parece que tienes prisa o me equivoco?

Ehmm… bueno depende por que son las….. 7:50 am ….. que!-cuando veo la hora de mi celular quedo petrificada como paso tan rápido la hora si de mi casa Salí a las 7:20am

Pasa algo luce?-me quedo mirando a natsu, luce?... por que me dice asi pero no hay tiempo para preguntas tonta me debo ir rápido antes de que llegue tarde, sin despedirme y nada salgo corriendo como loca.

* * *

Llegue!- después de una carrera olímpica por las calles de Barcelona y con un dolor en la pierna horrible, termine llegando a lo hora, cuando llego a mi salón me encuentro con laki es una buena amiga española una de las pocas que tengo realmente ,ella y kinana son mis únicas amigas que tengo España

Lucy que te paso!

A que te refieres…-bajo mi mirada a mi pierda y la tengo morada, llegando al color negro… oh no la herida era grave!-joder

Que te paso lucy- laki llega a mi lado y me ayuda a sentarme en una de las sillas de salón, le explico lo de casi atropello(no todo por supuesto no le dije del dios griego llamado natsu) y me vine corriendo hasta la universidad, laki me regaña y cuando quiero sacar unos cuadernos me doy cuenta de que no tengo mi bolso

Y mi bolso!... no creo que haya perdido….

No se te habrá quedado en el lugar que casi te atropellan?, puede ser que estabas tan asustada por la hora que se te olvido – no puede ser! Mi bolso tenia todos mis documentos, mis cuadernos, las llaves y mi billetera… es broma verdad! Esto no debe estar pasando… hoy no es mi día TToTT- pero creo que hay que llevarte al hospital, tu pierna no esta nada bien, pudiste haberte roto algo lucy es mejor ir…

Pero no puedo perder clases!- no puedo hacer esa locura, incluso si tuviera una enfermedad terminal tengo que venir a las clases… por que… yo vengo de intercambio, de los muchos alumnos que se inscribieron para poder viajar a estudiar a España, yo fui la elegida y por eso no puedo perder ninguna clase… incluso si tengo la pierna negra no puedo - laki yo no puedo….

Si, sé mujer que no puedes perder ninguna clase por estar becada y además estar en intercambio etc, etc … pero lucy si no vas ahora esto empeorar y al final perderás clase igual y tu pierna estará fatal y además no tienes ni los cuaderno para escribir – me quedo calla tiene razón, exagero un poco y sin cuaderno como podría escribir lo que dice el profesor y la pierna me empieza a doler más que antes- lucy no te preocupes yo anotare apuntes por ti asi que ve tranquila

Creo que tienes razón… pero como llegare no tengo dinero ni para pagar el autobús para llegar-suspiro esto no va bien y ni loca camino para el hospital aunque estoy feliz de que laki tome apuntes por mi

Toma, esto alcanzara para un taxi- me pasa un billete de mil euros (no sé muy bien que dinero se usa en España)yo la miro asombrada y avergonzada- lucy tómalo y no te preocupes en devolverlo no es necesario me has ayudado tanto en la carrera que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

Laki… gracias – después de eso me dirigí a la salida con laki para esperar un taxi, obviamente laki tuve que irse por que las clases habían empezado y ella tenía que ir anotar apuntes para las dos- porque no aparece ningún taxi…- cada vez la pierna se pone mas negra- joder! Llevo más de 20 min esperando un puto taxi!... señor porque me haces esto!-grito con todas mis fuerzas pero después me doy cuenta que hay gente a mi alrededor así que me callo y bajo la cabeza

Luce?- reconozco esa voz es de….

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado... realmente me inspire mucho en esta historia! pero los que siguen "celos del dragón", lo siento por actualizarla la inspiración me vale berga XD pero escribiré algo lo se ewe... pero espero recomenzar a los que leen esa historia con esta ... y la pregunta es? quien es la persona que llamo a lucy?.. bno puede ser muy obvio pero bno ... leanla!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Natsu?

Me quedo petrificada, mi dios griego está ahí al frente mío y con el mismo traje que casi me atropella esta mañana, aunque tiene el cabello más despeinado aunque eso le da el toque sexy… _lucy! Qué carajo estás pensando! , _Me muerdo ellabio, joder porque tiene que ser tan sexy!... pero la pregunta es porque está aquí?

Luce, que bien que te encuentro se te ha caído el bolso cuando saliste corriendo-me entrega mi bolso y yo me avergüenzo, digo _debe tener cosas mejor que hacer que entregarle el bolso a una joven loca como yo…_

Etto… gracias y lo siento por la molestia de traerme mi bolso…. Sabiendo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que traerle el bolso a una loca que casi atropellas-eso sonó mal! Lucy que piensas!

Note preocupes, me cancelaron la reunión de la mañana y creo que es más importante este bolso para a ti así que no podía dejarte sin el*sonrisa*- oh mi dios que linda sonrisa, sus dientes parecen unas perlas perfectas, me siento tan indigna al lado de el

Etto… natsu?

Si?... pasa algo luce?- me quedo pensativa como supo donde estudio…. Por qué me dice luce… le pregunto o no, llevo un enredado en mi cabeza hasta que las palabras salen de mi boca

Como sabias que estudiaba aquí? Y por qué me dices luce?-dejo de respirar después de preguntarle… _que hice!?_

Umh cuando dejaste tu bolso botado en la calle, bueno lo tome y vi que estaba tu billetera y saque tu carnet estudiantil y vi que estas en esta universidad y te digo luce por que suena más bonito – me sonrojo pero bajo la cabeza para que no se dé cuenta, mi dios griego me encuentra linda! Estoy que empiezo a salta de alegría pero mi pierna me duele mucho – y por qué no estás en clases?

Bueno yo…..- le muestro mi pierna?… no creo, tiene cosas más importantes que ver mi pierna herida, pero él fue el culpable aunque yo no vi por donde iba también… si no me doliera tanto la pierna podría pensar mejor, se la muestro si o no… joder que hago!

Oye luce te pasa algo?- claro que me pasa, tengo la pierna negra!

Bueno…..-le muestro mi pierna que esta negra…_joder!_ , veo que abre los ojos al ver mi pierna bueno es lo más obvio mi pierna esta NEGRA!- creo que empeoro porque corrí como loca…. Jejejej-empiezo a reir de lo nerviosa que estoy su mirada me deja desnuda es muy profunda…

Debemos llevarte enseguida a una clínica – su tono de voz es serio pero al mismo tiempo es amable)? No lo se muy bien tengo los nervios flor de piel, no quiero ir con él, si voy con él me sentiré mas nerviosa , pero porque el me hace sentirme asi!

Bueno estaba esperando un taxi para ir al hospital….. pero no llega ninguno…- espero que con esto me deje en paz

Note preocupes yo te llevare a la clínica-por un momento sentí que yo le importe pero es imposible…. Apenas me conoce

No es necesario natsu, solo necesito esperar un taxi y bueno tampoco tengo dinero para pagarme la clínica- me avergüenzo por un momento de no ser rica y tener dinero pero se me pasa enseguida

Dije que te llevare, después de todo por mi culpa tienes esa herida y no quiero un no por respuesta- por un momento estoy lista para negar su oferta pero no puedo porque él me toma al estilo princesa al frente de mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, mi cara se vuelve un semáforo de lo roja que estoy y no puedo decir nada, mi garganta está seca y solo me dejo llevar por mi dios griego que apenas conozco, me lleva hasta un Ferrari rojo…. Un FERRARI ROJO! No me acuerdo de que ese fuera el auto con el que me casi atropella, sin bajarme de sus brazos abre la puerta del espectacular auto y me introduce en el con mucha delicadeza sin que mi pierna rose con nada y se lo agradezco, después el cierra mi puerta y abre la del conductor y entra no sé qué pensar, esta mañana desperté como todas las mañanas y ahora voy en un Ferrari con un dios griego, si así fueran las mañanas siempre bueno… creo que… lucy que estás pensando!, me muerdo el labio y empiezo a ver por la ventana, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero llegamos a un edificio blanco bastante grande para mi gusto pero viendo que no estábamos estacionando debo decir que es la clínica, afuera de la puerta nos espera una enfermara con una silla de rueda…. Como sabían que íbamos a venir, miro a natsu que esta serio, se sentirá culpable? , al bajar del auto me llevan en silla de rueda adentro de la clínica, todo es blanco con celeste y me empiezo a marear

Natsu… gracias- no se que digo pero creo que debo agradecerle

Note preocupes, luce ahora veamos si estas bien- después de eso no me acuerdo mucho, creo que me desmaye….

* * *

**gracias por leerlo y ya lo arregle ... wiii asi q leanlo y espero q les guste mucho n.n... tmb gracias por la ayuda sobre que dinero ocupan en españa ...yo no sabia pero ahora si XD... y seguire escribiendo ewe... un beso y nos vemos en el prox cap n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

etto... bueno explicare algunas cosas :

_natsu esta loco: es cuando lucy piensa_

natsu!: cuando hablan

natsu, eres estupido o que?- y pensar que podría estar en mi cama: es como lucy describe las cosas o las piensa... es confuso XD

bueno sin mas demora ... les dejo el cap 3!

* * *

Cap 3

Despierto en una habitación blanca, veo alrededor hay una ventana con cortinas celestes y una vista a Barcelona, estoy acostada en una cama de una clínica donde estoy acostada las sábanas son blancas y de bordes azules-parece que me desmaye, mientras iba en el pasillo con…NATSU!-me levanto de golpe de la cama, pero recuerdo el dolor en mi pierna y eso hace que me vuelva acostar, levanto la sabanas para verme la pierna, esta morada pero no negra creo que eso es un alivio y ya no duele tanto como antes, aunque no sé muy bien porque me desmaye- habrá sido el dolor?- susurro por lo bajo, hasta que la puerta blanca se abre mostrando a natsu que vienes con el mismo traje negro que lo hace verse tan sexy

Veo que ya despertaste, luce me alegro-se sienta, en la esquina de la cama yo me quedo en silencio es muy vergonzoso que él me haya traído aquí, y que también me pague la clínica…

Natsu, no sé cómo decir esto pero yo…...- como le digo que le pagare el gasto de la clínica aunque como se la podre pagar?... soy tan pobre que apenas me alcanza para pagar el alquiler de mi edificio , aunque este becada, lo único que me paga es mi comida y lo útiles que llegue a utilizar nada más, lo demás debo pagarlo yo

Pasa algo malo luce?

Natsu yo…. TE PAGARE LO DE LA CLINICA!-agacho la mirada, avergonzada

Jajajjajajaja-me quedo en silencio y lo miro – luce, no debes preocuparte por la cuenta de la clínica, como te dije yo te atropelle yo la pagare

Pero… no puedo quedarme así, como así, debiendo te algo…

Umh…. Déjame pensar, la doctora dijo que en dos días ibas a estar bien pero debías tomar reposo así que… que te parece que el viernes tengamos una cita?

Cita?... yo habla de pagarte algo monetario, nunca pensé que….

Si quieres pagar la cuenta de verdad debo decir que fue un poco cara…-_joder!_... no tengo dinero suficiente como para pagar eso, pero una cita es otra cosa nada que ver con lo que tenía en mente… _por qué quieres una cita conmigo?_

Un c-i-t-a…-muchas cosas por mi cabeza en un segundo, y la mitad no son para menores de edad

Aceptas?-aceptar… ni que fuera a darle mi alma al diablo, aunque pensándolo bien el parece el mismo satanás! Pero más sexy, más rico, delicioso solo para comérselo a mismo….. QUE CARAJO PIENSO!

Umh… si- ahí esta su sonrisa de superioridad ante todos, parece que de verdad vendí mi alma al diablo

Y donde vives luce?- que forma de cambiar la conversación tiene este

Eh?

_Si quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa me debes decir dónde vives luce- QUE LE DIGA DONDE VIVO!?... que se cree no necesito nadie que me ayude a ir a mi casa!_

_Bueno, no es necesario puedo tomar un taxi…_

_No, yo te llevare- y de nuevo con lo mismo, no entiendo un no por respuesta o qué?_

_Natsu, ya es muy cortes de que me hayas traído aquí y que me pagues la clínica- incluso sabiendo que la deberé pagar con una cita- pero no puedo obligarte que me lleves a mi casa-trato de sonar razonable y confiada para que no insista mas_

No quiero un no, como respuesta así que no te pongas terca y dime donde vives o si no…

O si no que?- lo miro desafiante pero por dentro tengo miedo, de lo que puede planear

Señorita lucy, está desafiándome?- su mirada están intensa y llena de lujuria, que quedo sin habla, al final me dejo vencer después de todo que puede ser peor?

ok… no me queda otra verdad-suspiro y miro la sonrisa de natsu después de darle la respuesta, creo que no será tan malo que me lleve quien sabe que sea hasta divertida, después de ver a la doctora y que me diera una receta y una crema para la pierna nos dirigimos al auto de natsu

así, que luce donde vive?... a no ser que quiera desafiarme de nuevo- me mira divertido, pero se que en su interior no quiere que le contradiga, _será acaso el señor del control?_

Después de darle la dirección de mi casa, enciende el auto y empieza nuestro tranquilo recorrido, en media hora de viaje no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra _"acaso, se molestó conmigo?" – _natsu… estas molesto?- veo que su seño se frunce, que le pasa hace unos 5 minutos esta con una sonrisa en la cara y ahora esta serio, enojado?, las posibilidades son muchas y todas son malas para mí- señorita lucy, sabe cuántas personas se niegan a una petición mía, incuso siendo una orden- al fin habla y es para retarme… ES ENSERIO! – bueno, para su información señor natsu yo no soy cualquiera de sus empleados para obedecer- respondo de la misma manera que él, seria y con una pisca de enojo y empiezo a mirar por la ventanilla del automóvil, después de eso escucho que suspira pero no dice ninguna palabra más hasta que llegamos afuera de mi departamento, cuando detiene el automóvil baja rápidamente para abrir mi puerta,_ "que caballero, por eso tiene de bueno", _sonrió de solo pensarlo pero dejo de hacerlo y bajo del auto con ayuda de el para no caerme

Gracias, señor natsu este ha sido unos de los viajes en auto más divertidos de mi vida- creo que es muy obvio que es puro sarcasmo para ver cómo reacciona, seré masoquista que quiero que se enoje? , apenas lo conozco y ya quiero que se enojes y que me haga el amor en el aut….. LUCY CONTROLA ESA MENTE!

Me alegra, que le haya gustado el viaje en auto pero- veo que se acerca mi oído- puedo hacerle cosas más divertidas adentro del auto sin necesidad de conducir- quedo en blanco, veo que mi cara se pone roja y al mismo tiempo pierde todo su color, como se atreve a decirme eso en una zona publica!, está loco! , claro que está loco, es un imbécil maniático del control – bueno señorita lucy debo retirarme, pero no se preocupe que el viernes vendré por usted- me toma mi mano y me da un beso y yo todavía no puedo reaccionar hasta que el entra al auto y se va dejándome con un ataque al corazón y sin habla también

Después de dos minutos de shock total grito con todas mis fuerzas- Está loco!- y entro a mi departamento

* * *

**hola a todos! les traje el cap 3... ese natsu es un loquillos ewe dkwfjñldkl pero de admitir que me mato la parte del auto XD , ya voy trabajando el cap 4 O-O asi que no desepereis! ... una cosa mas la que narra es lucy y siempre sera lucy... (aunque me gustaría que narra natsu pero ña -w-) y estoy tratando de mejorar los diálogos para que no se confundan quien habla nwn**


	4. aviso!

**Bueno por falta de inspiración este fanfic se dejara momentáneamente en espera osea ya no subiré capítulos de el, pensé borrarlo pero mejor no... bueno a los que seguían este fanfic lo siento mucho u.u pero no olviden que tengo dos fanfic que los tengo por decirlo así "en emisión" recuerdos de una mafia y celos del dragón, porque si les gustaron estas historias, les gustaran esas también ... bueno muchas gracias por entender... y que tengan una buen día o tarde o simplemente noche ...**

**atte titania-chan**


End file.
